Untold Things
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Spoilers for chapters 94-95. Roy finally shows how much he cares for Riza but his timing isn't exactly the best. Fiction version of a comic by Rinoae Bastel. Royai


**Untold Things **

**Author: MoonStarDutchess **

**Oneshot Fanfiction **

**Disclaimer: Neither Rinoae Bastel nor I own Fullmetal Alchemist and we gain no monetary profit from our activities in the fandom. **

**Spoilers for chapters 94-95 of the Manga**

**AN: This fanfiction is a comic version of a comic by Rinoae Bastel that you can find on deviant art at http: // rinoaebastel. deviantart. com /art/ Untold- things- page- 1- 133866985 without the spaces. This fiction is mostly her content mixed with dialogue revamped for fiction, a bit of content from my head, and other things necessary for the transition from comic to story. Hope you enjoy it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**Untold Things**

Riza used all the strength she had in her to try to calm the rapid beating of her heart, only to have it continue on in an annoying and nerve wracking thump. She could hear every single beat like it was a catchy song perpetually reiterating in her head. Her tongue tasted like acrid smoke and her lungs were stinging from the fumes coming from the pipe that Roy blew up to release his rage. She welcomed the fumes wholeheartedly because it signified the beginning of Roy finally calming. They were a dam to blockade her begging of him to cease his actions and the sobs that would accompany her imploring. Her palms were the sweatiest they'd ever been and her index finger felt like lead as she moved it away from the trigger.

Her legs weakened and she let herself fall to her knees in front of Roy. She closed her eyes to hide the pain residing in them because of the words he'd spoken. She knew that when they came from him, he was under the influence of rage, a natural feeling that showed up whenever Maes Hughes was involved. Yet, that fact didn't make her heartache lessen. They were the staple of the list of insecurities she possessed with herself. The words, "I don't need, or want your help," gutted her.

She directed her gaze toward Envy as he began spouting off how stupid humans were. He made sure to yell out the harsh and morbid connections that the people present shared. How Scar killed Winry's parents, and then tried to kill Roy. How Roy and she killed hundreds, if not thousands, of Scar's people. It was the cycle of death and Envy was clearly confused as to why they weren't trying to kill each other when such associations were present.

Then, Edward's response lightened the dark feelings that had engulfed the group. Despite the future looking pointless, humans always stand back up and carry on. If they can't then their friends would be there to help them. Then Envy, denying every word, escaped Edward's grasp and struck the dirty floor, a mere fetus of the homunculi he once was.

She stood and lifted her gun to shoot him, but Scar stopped her. "He doesn't have long." Envy reached into his mouth and pulled out the stone, bringing forth a sickening squish and a splash of fluid onto the ground. They all watched as his body, if one could call it that, slowly faded away into dust.

Roy laughed bitterly. "Suicide huh? That cruel bastard," he said. Riza walked over to him and kneeled in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. It was a stupid question but it was the only thing that her brain could process for verbal expression.

Roy closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then exhaled, the breaths shuddering as if they were an earthquake of air leaving his body. "Damn Envy." He opened his eyes, now noting her injury in more detail. "How's your shoulder?" Lifting a hand, he gently touched her upper arm.

"It will heal. It's nothing serious. I'm just thankful he didn't slice my throat."

"Don't put that visual in my head," he said.

--

Ed sighed. "Great, now we have to wait for him to get his energy back. Useless Colonel."

Scar turned around and closed his eyes. "Give them some time. They need it after going through that." Usually he wasn't one to be so sentimental but he greatly understood the look of hopelessness and fear that resonated from the lieutenant's eyes. It was a reminder of how he felt one time in his life, when he lost his brother. He actually admired the woman for taking the initiative to helping her commanding officer, even threatening to bring the dark cloak of death upon him.

--

Roy studied her injuries intently, growled, and then punched the ground as hard as he could with his right fist.

"Sir? What's wrong?" she grabbed his hand and studied it to make sure there was no blood seeping up through the gloves at his knuckles.

"I'm such an idiot. You are hurt because of me."

"Sir that--"

"I'm sorry Riza," he said.

Her eyes widened at his use of her first name. Despite what she said to Envy, he'd never used her forename. It was always Miss Riza and then Lieutenant, Hawkeye or her codename Elizabeth. It was a bit unnerving yet pleasant to hear it from him.

He pulled his hand away and removed the glove. He licked his thumb and then rubbed it against her skin, over a patch of blood staining her cheek.

"Sir, that's…" she trailed off when he leaned in closer to her, the smell of his cologne mixing with sweat and ash sending idyllic streams of comfort through her. It was a brute antagonistic to the atrocious environment, especially after such a disturbing and risky incident. "What are you doing?" she asked, finding her voice.

"I'm trying to get the blood off of your face," he said.

"There's no need to do that," she said.

"As usual, blood won't wipe away." His hand slid to her hair, taking a very large portion of it in his grasp and studying it. "You lost your hairclip too. . ."

"Sir, that's trivial," she said. "What happened to me isn't important."

"It sure as hell is important!" he yelled. She leaned away from him. He sighed and looked down at the ground, taking deep breaths. Finally, he looked up at her. "For me, what happens to you is the most important thing in this world."

She couldn't believe what he was saying. Not only was it in a very wrong place to speak about such things but it was also in front of a young man and a serial killer. She nearly jumped to her feet when he took her hand once again. "Riza, I need to do something. Before it's too late for us."

He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer, moving his face at the place between her neck and shoulder. Riza lifted a hand to his head. "Don't say things like that Colonel," she said.

"Riza?" he said with a questioning tone.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't shoot me."

"What would I shoot you fo—" Roy pressed his lips to hers and instantly slipped his tongue into her mouth. She'd dreamed about him kissing her this way. Just not when they were in this particular situation. He'd kissed her once before, that time being before the military, at her father's house when he was a student. And even then, it'd been a joke to make her blush. She didn't remember that kiss sending chills through her body in rapid succession nor did she recall it making her want to cry out in happiness. She held back a groan and closed her eyes, kissing back with all the love that she held for him. Love that she'd been holding back for so long because of goals, danger, and other now seemingly futile excuses. As his lips worked against hers, she wanted nothing more in the world than to be alone with him somewhere safe.

---

Ed turned back toward them to ask if they were ready to go but instead he found his mouth dropping open. "Ho . . . how . . . how . . . how can they do that here?"

Scar shrugged in an unfitting, nonchalant manner. "I was expecting something like that."

"Now I understand why the fuehrer kept her so close by his side. She's more than a simple weakness, if she dies, it will be his undoing."

"She's not only a weakness," Scar said. Ed turned and looked at him questioningly. "A weakness can become a person's strength. He'll fight to stay alive and to keep her alive, because she's the source of his enduringness as well. Like that girl and your brother are for you."

"I see," Edward said, fully understanding what he meant when worded into a more intimate perspective.

--

Riza pulled away from the kiss and smiled gently at him. "We shouldn't do this here. We should get moving."

"But . . ."

She tilted her head at him and her lips blossomed into a full smile. "We will have time for this later."

Roy sighed and nodded before he and Riza got to their feet. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, causing the right side of his lips to quirk upward in his trademark grin. He turned toward their destination and narrowed his eyes, his mind looking forward to getting this fight over. "Okay, let's get going."

"Yes Sir," Riza said, going back to formalities.

Ed sighed. "Finally!"

Riza glared at Edward and he made no more comments as they made their way to the area where the final battle would take place.

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Please check out the comic if you get a chance and please leave a review if you have the time. They are much appreciated. **


End file.
